Ne mens pas
by PigeonsQueen
Summary: Une rupture signe généralement la fin d'une relation. Mais si dans le cas d'Harry et Draco, cette relation n'était pas totalement terminée ? Si elle cachait quelque chose d'autre ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling notre déesse. Je me contente de jouer avec.

Pairing : Drarry

Rating : M pour les scènes de sexe.

« -Si c'est comme ça t'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul, Potter ! »

C'était sur ces mots que Draco avait quitté l'appartement que lui et Harry partageaient, deux mois plus tôt, en plein milieu d'un quartier sorcier luxueux de Londres. Et le blond était vraiment parti. Ce jour-là, Harry n'y avait pas cru. Pour tout dire, il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et encore maintenant, après deux mois de rupture et de silence radio, il avait encore un peu de mal à piger ce qui avait bien pu clocher.

Certes, ils avaient une relation conflictuelle, c'était un fait établi. Il reprochait à Draco son habitude désagréable de passer ses journées et ses soirées au ministère sans jamais le prévenir, et le blond de son côté lui disait que s'il trouvait du travail, il aurait sûrement mieux à faire que de lui casser les pieds, lui qui s'occupait de ramener l'argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Sur ce point, le brun avait montré son désaccord de nombreuses fois. Ce n'était pas comme si la famille de son compagnon n'était pas capable de financer leur appartement ou s'ils refusaient de l'aider en cas de besoin. Certes, Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu du mal à accepter sa présence, mais ils étaient toujours aussi fous de leur fils et prêts à le soutenir quand il en aurait besoin. Et c'était cette dispute là qui avait tout déclenché.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'elle avait lieu, non. Les disputes de couple finissent toujours par vous à l'usure, lorsque vous n'en pouvez plus de les répéter. Ca avait donc commencé comme à l'accoutumée. Draco était rentré tard. Harry avait déjà fini de manger et lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait retenu aussi tard. Le blond étant fatigué, il n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Inutile de vous raconter la dispute qui a suivi. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les doutes que l'Elu ressentait ces derniers temps face à leur relation, cette tension qu'il avait senti entre eux, ils n'avaient fait que s'accentuer. Et après l'explosion de cette soirée, Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

Nous revoilà donc deux mois après cette fameuse rupture. Harry n'a toujours pas trouvé de poste fixe et a été obligé de déménager, puisque le loyer astronomique de l'appartement était largement hors d'atteinte pour lui. Et il avait élu domicile...Dans la cave des Weasley. Qui avait bien sûr été débarrassée et aménagée, mais c'était tout de même la cave de ses amis. Et même si Molly et Hermione s'étaient montrées très autoritaires pour qu'il reste, cela le gênait affreusement. Aussi, le point positif du départ de Draco était qu'il avait recommencé à chercher du travail. Malgré tous ses torts, on pouvait lui reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester un boulet pour ses amis. Et même s'il était très confus et qu'il n'avait pas la tête totalement dans ses recherches, au moins il essayait.

Mais ce soir, il avait décidé de s'accorder une pause. Enfin non, Hermione (décidément elle devenait de plus en plus dirigiste, une future Mme Weasley) avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il sorte de sa tanière. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de l'emmener dans un bar moldu sympathique et assez côté ? Rien, selon la brune. Aussi, elle et Harry avait pris la voiture familiale pour se rendre dans un quartier de Londres particulièrement apprécié des moldus. Le brun se rendit alors compte à quel point fréquenter Draco pendant deux ans l'avait affecté, puisque lorsque sa meilleure amie avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il se fasse des amis parmi les non-sorciers, il avait lâché un léger « tss » condescendant. Avant de finalement accepter de descendre de la voiture avec elle et d'entrer dans ce fameux bar qui avait l'air de lui tenir beaucoup à cœur.

C'était un bar rétro avec une bande de néons rose qui faisait le tour de la pièce, accrochée au niveau du plafond, et qui donnait une ambiance très tamisée. Les murs étaient couverts sur la moitié inférieure d'un carrelage à damiers rose et blanc, et la partie supérieure était en crépis couleur crème. Des tables en métal avec de grandes banquettes moelleuses rouges étaient installées un peu partout. A droite en entrant, il y avait un long bar où s'activaient un barman et sa serveuse. Là où le comptoir se terminait, il y avait un espace vide, où un tapis psychédélique avait été déposé sur le carrelage froid, qui servait de petite piste de danse près d'un juke-box à l'ancienne. Le brun tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui commençait à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre au rythme de la musique.

-Ca y est, on est sortis. On peut rentrer ?

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Harry. T'es là pour te changer les idées. Assis.

Levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin, il vient sagement s'asseoir au comptoir, tandis qu'Hermione leur commande deux cocktails sans alcool. Et c'est pile à partir de là que la partie commence, pas vrai ?

La soirée passe assez vite, en fait. Même si son premier cocktail était sans alcool, les suivants ont été bien chargés. Rapidement, les seules images qui reviennent à l'esprit d'Harry sont des chevelures inconnues qu'il reçoit en plein visage alors qu'il danse sur le minuscule carré de piste, et les néons qui clignotent en rythme avec les basses des chansons qui retentissent dans le bar. Deux verres, trois verres, et ce sont cette fois des mains qui viennent le toucher. Il met un certain moment à comprendre à qui elles sont. Il ne repère que la chevelure châtain de la sorcière qui l'a accompagné au bar, en train de discuter avec le gérant. Mais au moment où il réalise que les mains sur sa taille et le corps contre le sien appartiennent à un grand brun très sympathique, son regard aperçoit un éclat, devant la porte. Un éclat de colère dans des yeux dont la couleur se rapproche de l'acier en fusion. Et c'est le dernier souvenir du Survivant concernant sa première soirée dehors.

Le lendemain, notre héros est réveillé par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Il se redresse doucement, un mal de crâne infernal le paralysant presque. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se décide à analyser son environnement. Il est définitivement pas chez les Weasley, puisqu'une grande baie vitrée lui fait face. Son regard émeraude se balade dans la pièce, détaillant chaque élément. Des murs blancs et épurés, une grande cheminée en marbre face au lit, sur laquelle est posé un tableau d'une nature morte. Un fauteuil rayé crème et beige est installé à côté de la cheminée.

Lentement, ses yeux viennent ensuite détailler sa position. Il est assis dans un lit, pas le sien donc. Sa main droite est serrée sur un drap blanc assortie au reste de la pièce. Un dessus de lit en fausse fourrure beige est à moitié étalé au sol. Se grattant la nuque au milieu de ses épis noirs indomptables, il se retourne enfin vers la personne qui partage son lit. Et sa bouche s'ouvre en un ''O'' parfait alors qu'il réalise ce qu'il a fait.

L'homme allongé dans le lit, et qui est sûrement le propriétaire de cette chambre, c'est bel et bien le grand brun d'hier soir. La première pensée d'Harry est celle-ci : ''J'ai trompé Draco''. Puis sa deuxième pensée est encore plus douloureuse, pire qu'un coup de poignard. ''Non, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre en toute impunité, parce qu'on a rompu''.

Se mordant la lèvre à cause de sa bêtise, il finit par se redresser. Son partenaire d'un soir grommelle avant de lui tourner le dos. Il en profite pour ramasser ses affaires et se rhabiller à la va-vite, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir...Pour se retrouver face à un immense dressing. Bien qu'impressionné par la quantité de vêtements ici, qui ferait sûrement pâlir de jalousie sa meilleure amie, ce n'est pas par là qu'il va pouvoir sortir. Avec un soupir, il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la sortie, lorsqu'un téléphone se met à sonner dans la pièce. Le brun dans le lit grogne une nouvelle fois, jetant à terre son portable qui est visiblement la source du bruit. Harry sait bien qu'il devrait s'en aller et ne plus revenir, mais sa curiosité ne tarde pas à l'emporter. Doucement, il s'avance pour regarder l'écran posé sur le sol. Ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'il voit le petit « Appel manqué : Mon coeur » s'afficher, accompagné en fond d'écran...D'une très jolie photo de son Draco, dans les bras du brun avec qui il a sali les draps cette nuit.


End file.
